Conventionally, a paper shredding mechanism used in a shredder includes two rolling blade wheels parallel and adjacent to each other. Each of the rolling blade wheels each is provided with a number of rolling blades on the columnar surface thereof. One rolling blade wheel actuates the other rolling blade wheel via a gear mechanism. The rolling blades on one rolling blade wheel are staggered to and match to the rolling blades formed on the other rolling blade wheel, thereby forming a shearing and cutting effect to chop papers or other objects.
Currently, shredders with double feeding openings are designed to chop paper documents and rigid/semi-rigid objects, such as compact discs. However, in this kind of shredder, the functions of shredding paper documents and the rigid/semi-rigid objects are specially emphasized, while other performances of the shredders are neglected.
Typically, a known shredder having two rolling blade wheel groups is used to shred paper and/or compact discs, respectively. Each rolling blade wheel is provided with an opening. However, in the shredder as previously mentioned, evenly distributing power cannot be realized, which will lead to imbalance of the shredder. Consequently, during operation of the shredder, the power imbalance causes barycenter imbalance and unstable running of the shredder, which will inevitably decreases the lifespan of the shredder.
Another known shredder having two shredding mechanisms formed by three rolling blade wheels can also be utilized to shred compact discs and/or paper documents. However, on one hand, rigidity of the rolling blades for shredding paper documents is different from that for shredding compact discs. On the other hand, if the rolling blades used to shred paper documents are frequently used to shred compact discs, the rolling blades would be passivated, which will remarkably decrease the lifespan of the shredder.
Furthermore, in the above-mentioned two kinds of shredders, driving rolling blade wheels are introduced, which will certainly increases volume of the shredders along the arrangement direction of the driving rolling blade wheels and, therefore, increases the volume of the whole shredder.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a new multifunctional shredder which can solve the shortcomings of the conventional shredders as previously set forth.